Question: $J$ $K$ $L$ If: $ KL = 5x + 3$, $ JL = 94$, and $ JK = 7x + 7$, Find $KL$.
Explanation: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${JL}$ is the sum of ${JK}$ and ${KL}$ $ {JK} + {KL} = {JL}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {7x + 7} + {5x + 3} = {94}$ Combine like terms: $ 12x + 10 = {94}$ Subtract $10$ from both sides: $ 12x = 84$ Divide both sides by $12$ to find $x$ $ x = 7$ Substitute $7$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $KL$ $ KL = 5({7}) + 3$ Simplify: $ {KL = 35 + 3}$ Simplify to find ${KL}$ : $ {KL = 38}$